Amnesia
by TMNTCandy
Summary: Rafa y Abril han estado saliendo por ya varios meses y planean decírselo a sus amigos, ¿pero qué pasa cuando Rafa se golpea la cabeza y pierde la memoria? ¿Podrá recordar lo que tuvo con Abril o simplemente lo olvidará para siempre?


**¡Holis! Aquí Candy con otra historia Raphril. :D**

 **Para que sepan, este fic no será muy largo (corrección, _espero_ que no sea largo) y me baso en la canción _Amnesia_ , de Justin Timberlake. :3 **

**No será uno de los cantantes más conocidos, pero lo amo. ¡Busquen la canción!**

 **Cómo sea, soy pésima para las introducciones (y para los sumarios). XD**

 **¡Empecemos!**

* * *

 _Descargo de responsabilidad: No poseo TMNT._

* * *

 ** _[Dos días antes...]_**

 ** _POV Rafa_**

Miro a la televisión y luego a Abril.

\- No puedo creer que me hayas hecho ver esa película- digo.

\- Ay, vamos- dice ella -, no fue tan mala.

\- ¡¿No fue tan mala?! ¡La película ni siquiera tenía historia, sólo eran un par de idiotas enamorados besándose!

\- Vi que una lágrima cayó de tu ojo, Rafa.

\- ¡Me entró algo en el ojo! Aquí hay mucho polvo.

\- Ajá. Digamos que te creo- dice ella, con una sonrisa burlona.

\- De acuerdo, te lo ganaste.

Me lanzo sobre ella y comienzo a hacerle cosquillas.

\- ¡No! ¡Para!- grita Abril, entre risas - ¡Déjame vivir!

Río y dejo de hacerle cosquillas.

\- ¿Por qué fue eso?- pregunta ella.

\- Por tratarme de llorón.

\- ¿Y qué, no es lo que eres?

\- No.

\- Llorón.

\- Reina del drama.

\- Lechuga.

\- Zanahoria _**(N/A: XDDDDDDDDDDDD)**_.

\- Gruñón.

\- Larva.

\- Cucaracha.

Oh, ella no dijo eso.

\- Cara de bebé.

Antes de que ella pueda soltar otro insulto, la beso. Ella me besa de vuelta. Nos separamos y en mis labios se forma una sonrisa socarrona.

\- Yo gano- digo.

\- Te odio- dice ella.

\- No es cierto. Me amas.

\- Desgraciadamente, sí.

\- ¿Desgraciadamente?- intento sonar indignado.

Ella ríe.

\- Estoy bromeando- dice -. Te amo, _novio._

Oh, no se dejen engañar por nuestros insultos. Estamos saliendo desde hace más de seis meses, casi siete.

\- Y yo a ti, _novia-_ digo, rodeándola con mi brazo y besando su mejilla.

\- Oye, ya que tocamos el tema- dice -, ¿no crees que deberíamos decirle a tus hermanos y a Casey sobre lo nuestro?

Es la quinta vez que pregunta eso.

\- Otra vez la burra al trigo.

\- Creo que eso es un no- dice.

Pues es obvio que lo es.

\- Exacto- digo -. Es un no.

\- ¿Por qué no?- pregunta ella.

\- Casey y Donnie probablemente intentarán asesinarme y Leo y Mikey se burlarán hasta el final de los benditos tiempos.

\- ¡Por favor, Rafa! Hemos estado saliendo desde marzo. Yo creo que deberían saber.

\- Escucha, Abril, te amo. Y mucho. Pero sé que Donnie me odiará por ser tu novio.

\- Por más grosero que suene, él tiene que superarlo, y lo hará. Lo entenderá, sé que lo hará.

\- No les voy a decir.

\- Por favor.

\- No.

\- Porfis.

\- No.

\- Por favorcito.

\- No.

\- Por favor...

Abril pone sus ojos de perrito. Dios, no puedo resistir eso.

\- ¿Por mí?

Suspiro.

\- Está bien- digo -, les diré sólo si se los decimos juntos.

\- ¡Yay!- grita Abril, abrazándome.

\- Dios, me van a matar.

\- No te preocupes, no los dejaré.

La sonrisa que tiene ahora es realmente la más tierna de todas. Nuestros labios están a punto de volver a tocarse, pero alguien entra.

\- ¿Acaso ibas a besar...?- es Mikey.

\- ¡No! ¡Claro que no!- digo - Es sólo que... Abril tenía algo en el ojo.

\- ¿Esa es tu excusa para todo?- susurra ella. Yo simplemente me encojo de hombros.

\- Ajá- dice Mikey, algo incrédulo.

\- Creí que íbamos a decirles- susurra Abril. Su nariz se arruga. Siempre hace eso cuando está enojada.

Mikey se sienta al lado mío. Sinceramente, me gustaría estar más tiempo a solas con Abril...

\- Miren la hora- dice Abril -. Creo que debería irme.

\- ¡Adiós, Abril!- dice Mikey, siempre sonriente.

\- Yo te acompaño, Abril- digo.

Ya afuera, le doy un rápido beso de despedida.

\- Por favor promete que les vas a decir- dice ella.

\- Ya, les voy a decir.

\- Promételo, Rafael.

\- Prometo que se los voy a decir- digo, poniendo mis ojos en blanco, intentando no reír. Abril sonríe y me abraza.

\- Te veo mañana- susurra.

\- Hasta mañana, novia.

Abril me da un beso en la comisura del labio y se va.

\- ¡¿Novia?!- escucho que dicen un par de voces masculinas, una grave y la otra algo aguda. Leonardo y Miguel Ángel.

Volteo bruscamente hacia mis hermanos y exclamo:

\- ¡¿Desde cuándo me espían así, eh?!

\- Primero responde nuestra pregunta- dice Leo.

\- ¿Qué pregunta?- digo.

\- ¡Ay, no te hagas!- dice Mikey - La llamaste "novia".

\- Maldición- mascullo -. Está bien. Abril es mi novia.

\- Viejo... ¿Sabes lo que te hará Donnie si se entera?- dice Leo.

\- Sí, lo sé, pedazo de genio. ¿Por qué crees que jamás dije nada?

Mikey comienza a cantar.

\- Abril y Rafa sentados en un árbol...

\- Sigue cantando y no vivirás para ver otro episodio de Crognard- lo amenazo.

\- Está bien, dejaré de cantar.

\- Gracias.

\- Rafa, no creo que lo puedas ocultar por tanto tiempo- dice Leo.

\- Ni yo. Le diremos a Casey y luego le diremos a Donnie, aunque no estoy seguro de que él pueda aceptarlo...

Los tres volvemos a la guarida y vemos a Donnie.

\- Hola- dice él.

\- ¡Hola!- digo, algo nervioso.

\- ¿Y Abril?- pregunta.

\- ¿No te cansas de preguntar eso cada que no la ves?

Creo que se notan los celos en mi voz.

\- Cálmate- dice Donnie -. Sólo preguntaba.

Lo observo, frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué me dices que me calme? No estoy enojado- digo.

\- Pues parece- dice Donnie

\- La chica tiene vida privada, no necesitas saber dónde está 24/7.

\- Oye, ¿cuál es tu problema con que yo quiera saber dónde está?

\- ¡¿ _Mi_ problema?! No tengo ningún problema. ¡Yo no soy el que está obsesionado...!

\- ¡¿Obsesionado?!

\- Eh, chicos...- dice Mikey.

\- ¡Ahora no!- gritamos ambos al mismo tiempo.

\- Creo que deberían ver esto.

En la tele se ve un grupo de ladrones robando un centro comercial. Se puede leer _"LOS BANDIDOS DEL ALFABETO ATACAN DE NUEVO"_ en letras mayúsculas. Es algo cliché, pero parece serio. Estos tipos roban básicamente todo lugar que genere dinero.

\- Un segundo- dice Leo -. El nombre de ese centro comercial empieza con V, lo que significa que...

\- Sigue la W- termina Donnie.

\- No me digan que vamos a tener que proteger Walmart- digo.

\- Sí- dice Leo -, Walmart.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Walmart? ¿Por qué no pudimos pararlos antes de que robaran..Burger King? Ese sí hubiera sido un lugar digno de proteger.

 ** _(N/A: ¿Queda claro que Rafa detesta Walmart?)_**

Una vez en frente del maldito Walmart, nos ponemos en guardia.

\- Tenían que robar Walmart- me quejo -. Hijos de...

\- Tranquilízate- dice Mikey.

\- Agh, No tiene ningún sentido. Luego de robar este lugar, seguirán con la X, luego con la Y y por último con la Z. Además, seguramente se gastaron todo el dinero robado en Lamborghinis.

\- ¿Podrías dejar de quejarte?- dice Leo, ligeramente molesto.

\- No.

\- Oigan, creo que los veo- dice Donnie.

\- Entonces hay que pelear.

 ** _[Dos días después...]_**

* * *

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué me duele la cabeza? _¿... Quién soy?_

\- ¡Rafa!- una voz femenina grita. Creo que ese es mi nombre. La dueña de la voz me abraza.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto, confundido - ¿Por qué me abrazas?

Sus ojos azules me miran con preocupación. Veo lágrimas queriendo saltar de ellos.

\- Soy Abril...- dice, con un tono triste en su melodiosa voz -¿No me recuerdas?

Al menos ya sé su nombre...

Frunzo el ceño en confusión y digo:

\- ¿Debería?

Ella suspira, me dice que la espere y se va. Creo que va a llorar.

\- No me recuerda- escucho que dice "Abril".

\- Tal vez está haciendo una broma- habla una voz masculina -, así es Rafa.

\- No, es en serio, él _no_ me recuerda.

Él se queda en silencio.

\- Donatello, explícame _qué_ fue lo que le pasó- dice ella.

\- Ya te lo dije, se golpeó la cabeza.

\- Un simple golpe en la cabeza no lo hubiera hecho dormir por 48 horas.

\- ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?- dice él, en un tono algo celoso.

\- Porque él es mi... Amigo, y el hecho de que no me recuerde... No lo sé, me lastima.

Puedo oír que titubeó al decir la palabra "amigo"... Tal vez seamos más que eso. Ojalá lo recordara.

Ambos entran. No puedo evitar gritar.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios eres?!- exclamo, refiriéndome al mutante que está al lado de Abril.

\- Soy tu hermano- dice él -, Donatello. Donnie.

Me quedo mirándolo, aterrorizado.

\- Soy yo, Donnie. Al que siempre llamas ñoño...

\- Lo siento- digo -. No... No puedo recordarte.

\- Vaya, creo que es en serio...

\- ¿Qué te dije?- dice ella.

Ellos comienzan a hablar en susurros casi inaudibles.

\- Intentaré crear algo para que su memoria vuelva- alcanzo a oír que dice "Donnie" -. Pero tal vez no pueda recordar todo. Mientras tanto, no hay que forzarlo a recordar.

Mi hermano sale del cuarto, pero ella se queda y se sienta a mi lado.

\- No sabes ni quién eres, ¿o sí?- dice.

\- No- contesto. Ella me abraza.

\- Parece que te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza.

\- Sí, creo que lo único que no he olvidado es el significado de las palabras.

Abril me dedica una sonrisa triste.

\- Me encantaría que pudieras recordarme.

La miro a los ojos y digo:

\- A mí también, Abril.

Sé que cada recuerdo de ella se ha esfumado, pero aún así siento que la conozco. Es una desconocida, pero al mismo tiempo... Es mi amiga o algo más que eso.

 _Puedo decir que es una extraña a quien yo solía conocer._

* * *

 _ **¡Yaaaaaay! Estoy orgullosa de esto. XD**_

 _ **Me pareció algo gracioso e irónico que Rafa odiara Walmart, ya que tienen una sección de TMNT. :,D**_

 _ **Abril no le dijo a Donnie porque ella y Rafa querían decírselo juntos. ;-;**_

 ** _La última frase, "Es una extraña a quien yo solía conocer" es parte de la canción. Escúchenla, please._**

 ** _Oh y, para estar más organizada, actualizaré una semana esta historia y otra semana actualizaré Sentimientos Encontrados._**

 ** _Bueno... ¿Les gustó o no? ¡Háganme saber con sus reviews!_**

 **L**

 **O**

 **S**

 **A**

 **M**

 **O**

 **D**

 **O**

 **R**

 **O**

 ** _TMNTCandy._**


End file.
